


crisp

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nonstandard Interfacing Arrays, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Soundwave listens for sparklings as only he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For cosmicdanger who egged me on with fantastic headcanons about this pairing. <3
> 
> Set in G1, probably post S2, but I didn't think too hard about worldbuilding this go 'round.

Soundwave shows his hands to Megatron before placing them gently on his torso, tracing the swell of his leader's gestation chamber, so out of place on his narrow frame. He curls his fingers around Megatron's waist, then bends to gently press his mask to Megatron, sensors carefully tuned - 

There. The faint crisp sound of a young spark, so faint he can hardly detect it, but unmistakably there, a sound that would never come from Megatron's systems. There's soft crackling, the fuzzed hum of a spark that doesn't know its own harmonies, and a series of pops that will repeat as their sparkling grows.

"One sparkling: located," Soundwave says quietly, enjoying the swell of Megatron's field, unwilling to sift it for emotions as he carefully listens for more sparks. Physical scans showed a healthy clutch of four eggs, and while he trusts Hook not to lie about anything relating to Megatron's health he needs to hear for himself.

These are, after all, his sparklings too. Proof that their heated merges and prolonged play with Megatron's freshly installed interfacing array had resulted in more than temporary overloads...even if they had been unplanned.

He tips his helm slightly, catching Megatron's gaze as he opens his sensors further, tuning out the ragged sounds of Megatron's overworked engine, the rattle of his fans as his frame worked both to keep the sparklings warm and to avoid overheating.

Those signs could have been illness, and had prompted Hook to run a series of scans on Megatron, thus finding the proof of an inhabited gestation chamber.

There's the second set of crisp sounds, and Soundwave whispers: "Two."

Megatron nods, expression tight as he waits for the rest of the count - and it comes as swiftly as Soundwave can locate the distinctive sounds, audials placed just over Megatron's torso.

"Four," Soundwave says, and Megatron hauls him upright in a startling move, hand wrapped around his neck as Soundwave's optical band widens.

"I am going to spike you," Megatron growls, and he moves as if his frame weren't taxed with sparklings, placing Soundwave face-down on the berth and opening his legs.

Soundwave braces his hands against the berth, lifting his aft to Megatron and shuddering as Megatron reaches under him to toy with his buttons, rubbing controls that Soundwave leaves unconnected most of the time - vestigial, except for the pleasure he feels when Megatron handles him.

"Megatron," he says, vocalizer unable to convey the emotion he feels in speaking his name, field picking up the slack - and Megatron knows. Megatron has his spark, whenever he wishes it.

"Soundwave," Megatron says, voice a rough purr as he moves from the buttons, taking Soundwave's thighs and closing them, arranging just enough of a gap for his spike. "My most loyal servant - "

There's the blunt tip of Megatron's spike pressed against the back of his aft, and it slides down to his thigh, then between his thighs. Nothing - nothing compared to an actual valve, Soundwave understands, but it is the best he can offer - and Megatron takes his hips in an iron grip and thrusts as if it doesn't matter, taking pleasure by almost denting Soundwave's plating and rubbing sensitive ridges against his aft.

At length - there is an additional pressure against Soundwave's aft as Megatron's spike pushes completely between his legs, the tip pressing up against his pelvis, nearly touching his buttons, enough to make Soundwave's charge outwardly apparent, sparking from under his armor.

It surges higher as he realizes what he's feeling against his aft: the swell of Megatron's torso, the thin mesh separating them from their eggs.

Megatron laughs, letting go of his hip to reach around him, ignoring Soundwave's buttons to rub the tip of his own spike, engine rumbling with obvious pleasure.

"This is going to create a mess," Megatron says, voice low. "Are you prepared, Soundwave?"

Soundwave's vocalizer crackles with a wordless cry as he overloads, optical feed whiting out - he registers the sensation of Megatron's field flaring against his, the soft pressure of his torso still against his aft, the sudden splattering of transfluid against his stomach - and yes, the roar as Megatron overloads.

Soundwave sways on his hands, only spreading his thighs when Megatron nudges them apart, moving them so Soundwave can turn. His optics linger on the mess dripping down Soundwave's front, then abruptly come up to meet Soundwave's optical band.

He grins, field smug with shared pleasure.

Soundwave reaches out to carefully touch Megatron's chest, just over their insignia before he slides down to touch Megatron's torso, field sharing his pride and happiness.

"Megatron: loved," Soundwave declares, and adds: "Our sparklings: equally loved."

"Yes," Megatron says, covering his hand. _"Yes, Soundwave!"_


End file.
